


A Critical Correspondence

by AppleSoda



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mild KH3 Spoilers, Phone Calls & Telephones, ring ring ring ring ring ring ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSoda/pseuds/AppleSoda
Summary: It's Sora's birthday and he's out doing a mission. Then he gets a phone call from a very important person.





	A Critical Correspondence

The video call came in the middle of a particularly long ride through a calm stretch of space. Behind them was a world where they had been transformed into toys, and ahead was a chillier world, if the snowflakes floating about and icicles encrusted on meteors meant anything.

 

As soon as Sora saw the ID on the screen, he grabbed for the phone like it was a hi-potion in danger of being snatched away like a Heartless.

 

“Riku?” Goofy wondered.

 

“Kairi,” Donald gave a certain little nod, as if he was willing to bet munny on it.

 

“More important than that,” Sora’s expression was nervous. As the video switched on, all three members of the ship’s pint and a half knew instantly who in the very short list of people close to Sora could rank higher than his two best friends. He was a little out of breath, but had answered it just in time, with a bit of quick thinking and quicker reflexes.

 

“Hi, mom.”

 

= =

 

“I just wanted to call in and wish you a happy birthday,” beamed the older woman at the other end of the screen. She was standing in a brightly-lit kitchen, preparing vegetables in front of a cheerily bubbling stove. “Are you doing anything special for the day?”

 

“Oh, um…” Time worked a little funny out in the different worlds while they were traveling. But that wasn’t something that his mom quite….got, if Sora was honest about it. She had known a little bit about what had happened to him, and had been happy to welcome the three adventurers from Disney Castle when they had landed on the Islands.

 

“Yeah, probably. I went to…a big toy store, and tried out this…video game?” It was always hard to really explain _everything_. Giant robots, haunted dolls, talking toys, and Organization encounters were probably something to skip over. 

 

“Mm, try not to spend too much time on screens. I read that it’s not good for your eyesight.”

 

Behind them, Donald stifled a snicker, which drew the magician a glare from Sora. He turned back to the video.

 

“And is he eating alright?” The video shifted to his mother with a concerned expression, pausing, mid-slice. Her knife hovered ominously over the stalk of celery, as if it were a Heartless caught dead in her sights.

 

“Three square meals a day, ma’m!” Goofy piped up.

 

“And dessert!” Donald added, with a little laugh.

 

“Guys…”

 

“Ah, I knew I could count on you two to keep an eye on him,” The grin that his mother flashed was bright, and she continued to dice celery, keeping up with a neat tempo that he was sure Little Chef would envy.

 

“Switch the video mode off for a bit, Sora. There’s a bit more I want to talk about,” she said, a little while later. Before the image signed off, she gave a little wave to Goofy and Donald.

 

He held the phone up to his ear. “Everything going alright?”

 

“Oh, it’s the same here as always,” He could hear the bubbling of the soup his mother was cooking, and missed it. There was a fish stock that she could make that he wanted to try the next time they went to a world where they could catch some. That was another thing to update her on, but maybe not today. “We would’ve liked to have you home on a day like this…”

 

A lot of things out in the world tested Sora’s heart— The Organization, the Heartless, the Nobodies, and strange monsters called the Unversed. Yet the guilt that that sentence provoked was something else.

 

“I’ll make it back before you know it,” he said. “Promise.”

 

“I know you will,” replied his mother.

 

He was certain that the conversation would peter off, but heard the click of her tongue, which she always did when she suddenly remembered something. “Oh, and remember to always pack a coat! You never know you’re going to need it!”

 

“MooOoom, fine. I will.”

 

“And tell Goofy that your dad appreciates his golfing tips! Bye, love you!” He knew that on the other end, she was proud, smiling and ease. 

 

“Alright, Love you!”

 

He forgot about the coat, and the next time he answered a call, Sora got an earful about just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 17th birthday to KH. I still have no idea what is going on and am middling at any platforming element in this game. I still envy Sora’s optimism, and am still wowed by the things this writing has put into existence 
> 
> The literal first thing I theorized about in KH3 was whether or not Sora was going to call his mom using the phone or not


End file.
